happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Idol Curiosity
Idol Curiosity is episode number 9.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description After discovering the Idol, Indiana Sniffles must escape the evil crack! (Part 1) It's an all-out crack attack! Sniffles continues to be plagued by his mysterious foe. Will he crack under the pressure? (Part 2) Indiana Sniffles discovers the Idol, and is chased by evil fortune and an angry crack. (DVD) Plot )]] Deep in the heart of the Amazon jungle, the Great Explorer Sniffles and his teammates, Giggles and Flaky search for artifacts. As they make their way through the vines, Flaky stops to smell a pretty flower. The flower turns out to be carnivorous, scaring Flaky who warns the others. They see a butterfly land on that flower, and cringe when the flower eats it. As they continue on their journey, they find an ancient temple just like the image in Sniffles' map and they stare at it in awe. The threesome climb the stairs all the way to the top and see The Cursed Idol sitting on a small throne. When Sniffles removes it to show everyone, a monkey falls from the sky and lands on the temple, crushed to death. A storm comes in and dead monkeys rain all over this place. Suddenly, an earthquake starts to crack the temple in half and Sniffles, Giggles, and Flaky have to get out of there as fast as they can. On their way down the stairs, the Cursed Idol hereby sticks Giggles' foot in a broken step, breaking her leg. She tries to pull it out of the hole and as she does it, she falls down the stairs until the idol catches up her broken ankle in a crack in one of the steps. She kicks at the bone, trying to break it and free herself, but to no avail. This time, she can't escape as the bigger crack crunches her after she falls in it, so that the cursed idol kills her. Sniffles and Flaky continue running, but they come to a halt when they see hundreds of carnivorous plants standing in their way. Realizing they have no other choice, Sniffles grabs Flaky's hand and leads her through the flowers. As Sniffles makes it through, he discovers that the Cursed Idol commanded all the flowers eat Flaky. The big crack .]]continues following him, so Sniffles sprints and hides behind a tree. The crack doesn't know which way Sniffles went, so he tosses a pebble to make a noise. This distracts the crack which hurries away and ends up falling off a cliff. Safe for the moment, Sniffles flees. At the harbor pier, as a boat leaves, Sniffles sees that the crack is back for its revenge. He runs to the ship, grabs on to a rope hanging off the ship, and the crack falls off the pier and into the water where it sputters around. Sniffles, glad that it's over, takes the Cursed Idol out of his backpack and admires it. Later, Sniffles puts the Cursed Idol on a shelf and he decides to take a nap. As the ship rocks back and forth, the Idol slips out the window, and as it slides underneath Russell's tail while he swabs the deck, then he gets his peg leg stuck in the hole of the floor. He pulls out the wooden plank and the Idol catches his other peg in another hole. This is a tough situation for Russell. As the Idol slides the other side, it has made a hook attached to a pulley hit and stab Russell in his stomach, making him fly overboard. His intestines are pulled out connecting him to the ship and the planks on his pegs act as water skis. Back on the ship, navigator Lumpy keeps an eye out for icebergs with a telescope. He sees what he thinks is an iceberg and urgently rings the warning bell, prompting the helmsman of the ship, The Mole, to turn the wheel hard is powerful enough to sink the entire ship!]]starboard. Lumpy continues staring at the alleged iceberg, only to see a stick get stuck down on the ice. Confused, Lumpy puts down his telescope to see that he was actually staring at a piece of ice and the small stick of a cocktail umbrella in Toothy's drink. The two of them laugh over the incident, until The Mole's change in direction actually causes the ship to hit an iceberg. The Cursed Idol wants Lumpy to fall and impale his head on his telescope, popping his eye out, while a falling Toothy accidentally stabs his eye on his cocktail umbrella by the order of the cursed idol. But he tries removing the umbrella, but this removes his eye from its socket and leaves part of the umbrella intact, causing him to run around the deck screaming in pain. The ship quickly sinks, and the Idol drags Russell down with it. However, the cabin that Sniffles sleeps in somehow manages to survive the wreck, washing Sniffles on shore. He wakes up from his nap, confused about what's gone on, and picks up the Idol which washes up in the tide. Sniffles arrives at a museum with a picture of the Idol on a banner out front and climbs up the steps to enter. At the door he turns around to see a cab pull up to the curb. The door to the cab opens and suddenly the crack comes out and moves up the stairs towards Sniffles. Panicking, Sniffles runs inside and locks the door. Before moving on, he runs all over the museum and pushes a chair, a bench, a soda machine, and numerous pieces of art to barricade the door. When he's done, the crack simply slides under the door and resumes its chase of Sniffles. The crack begins widening, showing boiling lava beneath the earth, slowly closing in on Sniffles. He finds himself on a small island of linoleum in the middle of the lava and sees the crack moving toward him vertically. He jumps up and .]]grabs onto a chandelier as the crack gets beneath him and he laughs in relief. His glasses break in half, however, and then the cursed idol tears Sniffles' entire body down the middle, as the crack apparently had caught up with him. The Idol falls out of his backpack and lands on a small replica of the temple it sat on in the jungle. Then, when the episode ends, the screen shatters to pieces, leaving just a black screen. Moral "Step on a crack, break your mother's back" Deaths #A butterfly is eaten by a carnivorous flower. #Numerous monkeys fall from the sky and get slammed to the ground. #Giggles falls into a hole created by the Idol's curse and gets crushed when the ground closes on her. #Flaky is eaten alive by carnivorous flowers, leaving only one of her arms behind. #Lumpy is impaled through the head by a telescope. #The Mole, Toothy, and Russell die when the ship sinks. (Confirmed by Warren Graff)(Debatable because Graff forgot to talk about Russell so maybe Russell survived) #Sniffles is cut in half vertically when the Idol's curse catches him. Injuries #Giggles breaks her leg so badly that her bone sticks out of her leg. #Giggles recieves bruises when she falls down a long flight of stairs. The bone sticking out of her foot gets stuck in a crack. #Sniffles gets minor scratches and cuts after running through the carnivorous plants. #Russell gets disemboweled by a hook then dragged behind the ship. #Russell is pulled through a ring of fire. #Toothy gets a tiny umbrella stuck in his eye socket. Survival Rate * Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' ('''0 including Debatable deaths) * Amount of dead main characters: 6''' ('''7 including Debatable deaths) * Total Rate: 14.2% (0% including Debatable deaths) Destruction #The Idol's curse spreads in numerous places leaving behind a crack in the ground down a temple and a cliff, in the jungle, on a dock, inside a taxi, a sidewalk, some stairs, and the inside of a museum. #Giggles' bow gets roughed up as she falls down the stairs. #One of the lenses on Sniffles' glasses is scratched after he's walked through the carnivorous plants. #A couple of planks on the boat are torn out by Russell's peg legs. #A ship crashes into an iceberg and sinks. #Numerous artifacts and art burn in lava. #Sniffles' glasses break in half. One half of the glasses fall in the lava. #*Sniffles' backpack also rips in half when he dies. #The whole museum is likely to be ruined in lava. Goofs #Giggles' bow is fixed to her safari helmet in the beginning, but after she loses her helmet, her bow is fixed to her head. #Sniffles has cuts and scars before he runs through the carnivorous plants. #After going through the plants when they show a close up of Sniffles, there are only scratches on his head and snout but in the very next shot and all future ones, they're all over his body. #The cuts and scars Sniffles gets after running through the carnivorous plants change places numerous times. #As Sniffles rocks back and forth in his hammock, right when the idol flies out the window, his arm gets conjoined to his cheek. #When Russell falls in the ocean, his hat stays on his head. Later when he does a flip off some coral, his hat still remains on his head. #It would be impossible for Russell to go through the ring of fire because his intestines were attached to the ship. For him to go through the ring, the ship must also have gone through the ring. #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Russell's eye patch and hook start off on his right, but when he sinks into the water, they are on his left. #When the idol falls out the window, the window has no glass. However, when Sniffles' room is on the shore, the window has glass in it. #When Sniffles wakes up from his nap, his Pac-Man eyes are in different directions. This happens again when he turns to look at the arriving taxi as he walks up the museum stairs. #When Sniffles removes the idol from his backpack after boarding the ship, his right hand is detached from his arm. #Sniffles' pocket protector is on the left side of his chest when he wipes his head. It switches back to the right when the crack comes through the museum door. #At one point while fleeing the crack inside the museum, Sniffles briefly has four ears and three lens on his glasses when he turns his head. #When Sniffles is sliced in half, his skeleton has two jaws. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Survivors Category:Regular Episodes Category:Nine Lives Category:Episodes Named after Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:2006 Episodes Category:Episodes That Don't Have a Closing Iris Category:Out of Town Episodes Category:Disaster Episodes Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac Category:Episodes written by David Ichioka